It Gets Better
by Paradoxe
Summary: Il n'y a pas que les minorités, qui ont des problèmes. Quarante minutes dans la vie de Ron Weasley, c'est peu, mais c'est assez pour l'espoir.


Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Etant donné mon retard sur Nouveau Départ, je me suis dit : tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout le monde et faire une nouvelle (d'accord, un OS, mais vive la langue française, quand même) ! Donc, voilà ce que ça a donné… L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, à vrai dire. Originellement, je ne pensais pas parler autant d'Hermione, ni que ce soit aussi long, donc je suis un peu perplexe sur le résultat final… Et une fois n'est pas coutume, voici un « It Gets Better » hétéro !

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à** J.K. Rowling.**

_(Je dois vous prévenir que si vous êtes hétérophobes ou que vous êtes choqués par la masturbation ou toute activité sexuelle autre que procréatrice, vous feriez peut-être mieux de passer votre chemin. Cette histoire est classé M pour quelque chose !)_

Bonne Lecture !

Le corps s'arqua une dernière fois, et hurla un râle de plaisir final avant de retomber mollement sur le lit.

Aujourd'hui, la sueur ne le dégoûtait plus. Cet état où sa bouche devenait un peu pâteuse, où il sentait parfois les draps humides de salive près de sa tête. Il leva la main, l'amenant dans la lumière que diffusait le lampadaire de la rue à travers la fenêtres. Son regard se dirigea sur sa montre, et il sourit faiblement.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, sentant sa poitrine se soulever moins rapidement. Hermione rentrait dans une heure. Une demi-heure, si elle parvenait à s'éclipser discrètement du cabinet. Juste le temps de prendre une douche rapide, de mettre des vêtements propres et de se composer une tête normale.

Il soupira se releva, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il ramena les draps vers lui avant de les écarter, se rappelant qu'il devait se doucher. Il ramassa ses affaires et les fourra en vrac dans le placard où il entreposait son équipement de quidditch et sortit de la chambre. Le salon lui paraissait toujours aussi désert que vingt minutes plus tôt. Il n'eût pas le courage d'allumer la lumière et continua vers la salle de bain.

« Lumière » dit-il simplement, déclenchant l'allumage automatique des lampes de la pièce. Il cligna des yeux, éblouit un instant. Son reflet dans le miroir lui indiqua qu'il devait se raser. En même temps, Hermione lui avait toujours dit qu'elle aimait bien quand il avait une barbe de trois jours.

Lui-même avait toujours pensé que c'était plus lié au fait qu'il n'avait une barbe de trois jours que quand elle rentrait d'une conférence à l'autre bout du monde. En son absence, il ne se rasait pas. Et quand elle rentrait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, le trouver beau et attentionné. Dans le monde magique, le métier d'avocat était dur, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais le fait qu'Hermione soit une femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds aggravait la situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement lors de ces conférences internationales, mais c'était ce qui détruisait le plus Hermione. Il redoutait que cela ressemble aux premiers mois d'Hermione à Poudlard, où elle était exclue, sans amis. A une époque où lui-même la détestait.

Il entra dans la douche. Il faudrait bien qu'ils parlent un jour, tous les deux. De ça et d'autre chose… A chacun ses secrets, après tout. L'eau lui brûlait la peau.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment ça avait commencé. Une soirée avec des amis du boulot. Ils étaient complètement saouls, et regardaient une télérision, une espèce de boîte qui permettait au moldus de voir d'autres moldus. C'était Olivier, le seul né-moldu du groupe qui avait amené l'objet. Curieux, ils avaient passé la soirée à boire et à regarder les moldus de la boîte. Tard dans la nuit, ils étaient tombés sur un film où deux hommes s'embrassaient. Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers Mark. Et une discussion sur les pratiques sexuelles des hommes entre eux avait débuté.

_« -Et la sodomie ? _

_-Ouais, et la sodomie ? C'est pas un peu dégueulasse de se faire pénétrer, par le cul, en plus ? »_

Mark avait évité la plupart des question de ces hétéros indiscrets, mais avait fini par répondre, assez sérieusement vu la dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré :

_« -T'as déjà eu un orgasme qui dure deux minutes entières, sans interruption ? »_

Bien sûr, cela avait provoqué des rires, des « Tu parles, ça doit faire vachement mal ! ».

_« -Hé, hé ! Lubrifiant, mec, lubrifiant !»_

Mark leur avait donc fait une liste de toutes les marques de lubrifiant qu'il avait utilisé, lesquels étaient les meilleurs, etc. Et il avait vaguement parlé de godemichés.

_« -Et puis les gods, c'est quand même sympa, aussi. C'est plus petit, ça fait moins mal, et tu peux faire ça tout seul! »_

Après, tout était confus. Ron se souvenait qu'on avait dit à Mark de se taire, qu'on avait ri, que certains avaient pensé à tester pour montrer à Mark que « C''est pas parce qu'on est hétéro qu'on est coincé du cul ! ». Ou quelque chose d'inintelligent du genre. En revanche, Ron se souvenait parfaitement, et dans les moindres détails, de la tête qu'avait fait Mark quand il avait évoqué « un orgasme de deux minutes ». Et sincèrement ? Il avait voulu essayer, lui aussi. Mais pas pour prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Non, pour lui.

Il y avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs semaines. Et puis Hermione était partie pour une conférence. A cette époque, c'était assez peu fréquent, une fois tous les deux mois environ, pas plus. Pas comme maintenant où c'était deux fois par mois, parfois trois. Bref. Il s'était aventuré dans des rues du Londres Magique qu'il n'avait jamais réellement emprunté, mais dont il savait que c'était le « Quartier gay ». Il se souvenait à peu près des marques citées par Mark, et était ressorti trente minutes plus tard d'un sexshop, fort d'un nouveau savoir.

Il sourit en se souvenant de son étonnement devant ces murs où reposaient des dizaines de gods, tous différents. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds là-bas, le magasin envoyant par hibou son catalogue, et pouvant « livrer à domicile, 24h/24 et 7j/7, colis banalisé pour plus de discrétion», selon la formule même du vendeur.

Ron en avait plus que profité. Et si deux ou trois fois Hermione avait vu les colis arriver, il avait toujours sorti sa meilleure parade : « Quidditch ». Ça avait toujours suffit pour qu'Hermione se désintéresse du sujet. Le savon lui échappa des mains. Il le ramassa, pensant avec humour à la réaction qu'aurait Hermione si elle ouvrait son placard « Spécial Quidditch ». Qui était à moitié rempli d'objets qui n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec le sport. Quoique… Du sport de chambre ?

Il secoua la tête, amusé. Puis soupira. D'un côté, il avait réellement envie d'en parler à sa femme. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était un peu son jardin secret, son occupation bien à lui. « -Mais j'ai déjà la Quidditch » se rappela-t-il. Que faire ? A vrai dire, il avait parfois envie qu'ils fassent ça à deux. Qu'il ne soit plus seul. Parce que ce n'était pas forcément très pratique, d'être tout seul, pour ça. Enfin, ce serait plus simple à deux.

Il repensa à la séance d'aujourd'hui. Quatre minutes et environ cinq-dix secondes. Mark n'avait pas menti. Et en plus, il pouvait le faire plusieurs fois de suite. Il avait entendu dire que les femmes pouvaient avoir plusieurs orgasmes à la suite sans problème, contrairement aux hommes. Il avait trouvé le moyen de résoudre cette inégalité.

Non, vraiment, c'était incroyable, la sodomie. Enfin, un peu déconcertant, parfois. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'impression qu'il avait ressenti, quand, pour la première fois, il avait atteint le septième ciel… Alors qu'il n'était même pas en érection. Ça l'avait vraiment déstabilisé sur le moment. Et puis il s'y était fait. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Mark, un de ces jours. Il était sûr qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à apprendre des gays sur ce genre de pratique. Il en avait eu la preuve récemment, quand il était allé à un rassemblement LGBT. Il était allé un peu voir les hommes, mais les avances beaucoup trop directes de certains l'avaient fait fuir. Il était donc allé voir chez les femmes, et avait appris énormément. Savoir théorique qu'il avait mis en pratique avec Hermione… Et qui avait marché au-delà de ses espérances. S'il avait su plus tôt que le clitoris était aussi sensible…

Il sourit. Puis regarda sa montre. Il venait de passer vingt-cinq minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude. Oups. Il sortit de la douche en toute hâte, se sécha approximativement le corps, attrapa un t-shirt blanc, un boxer gris et un pantalon bleu marine. Ou comment être à peu près classe avec trois vêtements quand on est roux, selon un livre sur la mode masculine que lui avait offert sa sœur deux ans plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il s'habillait si mal que ça, avant ?

« Ron ! »

Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était. Il l'enlaça, comme toujours, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

« -Les conférences étaient biens ?

-…

-…

-Oui, c'était sur les moyens de défendre les métis mi-humain mi autre, comme Fleur ou Hagrid.

-Tu as rencontré des gens sympas ? »

Elle soupira et se détacha de lui. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Comme toujours. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et il la suivit, finissant de se sécher les cheveux. Finalement, elle se retourna vers lui.

« -Ecoute… C'était juste horrible. Les allusions, la compétition, le mépris... »

Il ne comprit pas très bien comment elle se retrouva de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait appris à faire, et lui murmura des mots rassurants, la berçant presque. A sa grande surprise, elle se mit à parler. Un flot ininterrompu de paroles, toujours cohérentes, mais prononcées de façon saccadée, en rythme avec des vagues de larmes. Elle parlait, elle parlait, sans s'arrêter.

Et quand enfin elle s'arrêta, Ron sourit doucement, rassurant. Il allait régler le problème. Elle avait dit qu'on lui faisait des avances parce qu'elle n'avait pas présenté son mari, qu'on l'insultait, lui, elle, eux deux, leur couple. Qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, que parce qu'elle était féministe et ne semblait pas demander l'autorisation à Ron pour faire la moindre petite chose, elle n'était pas respectée, qu'on lui donnait les dossiers les plus durs – ça, ce n'était pas un problème, c'était l'ambiance, la façon de les lui donner.

Elle venait de lui parler. De tout. De tout ce qu'il supposait depuis trois ans sans jamais rien osé demander, car elle évitait le sujet, ou que cela dégénérait en dispute, sans qu'elle réponde quoi que ce soit. Elle venait de se vider de toutes ses peurs, toutes ses angoisses. Il n'y avait plus que lui, qui cachait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Demain, après demain peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Ce moment était celui d'Hermione, pas le sien. Alors il caressa ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« -Ça va aller Hermione, maintenant tout ira bien. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous deux.»

Et il le savait, que tout irait bien.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même (et surtout) si vous n'avez pas aimé !


End file.
